


Alone Again, Or

by Allthephils



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthephils/pseuds/Allthephils
Summary: Dan sends Phil some motivation while he’s away





	Alone Again, Or

_ I’m bored. Come home.  _ Dan’s text popped up, interrupting Phil’s game.He texted back.  _ If your bored, I know some closets that could use organizing.  _ Dan was not amused.  _ Boo. What are you doing? _

_My family has abandoned me and I’m all alone._ Phil went back to his game till the next notification popped up. Dan has sent you a photo. He clicked. Dan stood in front of the big mirror in their room, in his classic relaxed selfie pose, looking down at his own image in the phone. This time though, he was stark naked, his cock in hand, that cool smirk carrying a whole lot more meaning than usual.

_ Dan! I’m with my family!  _ Thank god no one was next to him on this bench.

_ You said you were alone. _

_ We’re at the mall. I’m having a milkshake. Corn is helping mum pick out a dress but what if they come back?!  _ Phil pulled his t-shirt down to try and disguise his growing bulge. He crossed his legs and sucked down his milkshake, trying to take his mind anywhere but that photo. Sucking on a straw might not have been the best way to do that.

_ Well, you can save that for later then. You’re welcome. _

Phil typed, trying to keep his eyes off the photo, just teasing him from the screen. _ That selfie is hot babe. You look so good. I miss you. You have to help me calm down. _

Three dots lingered under his last message for far too long. Finally, something was loading, a video. The image was just black, Phil hit play. Dan’s obscenely heavy breathing came through at what felt like a deafening volume followed his voice,  _ mmm, Phil.  _ He jabbed at the screen, in a desperate attempt to silence the smut coming from the speakers. 

_ Dan! I’m in a mall!! _

_ LOL Why did you hit play then?  _

_ Because I forgot that you are a little shit, that’s why.  _ Phil adjusted himself in his pants but it was no use in these skinny jeans. His poor dick was being strangled in there. 

_ I’m ridiculously hard, Dan. What do I do now? _

_ Well. I guess you’d better find a bathroom. _

Malls in Florida are a way of life, surely this one would have a private bathroom he could use. He tied his jacket around his waist to obscure his indiscretion from view. The lounge in the food court had massage chairs and sofas, and thank god, several private “family bathrooms.” Fortunately, there weren’t many people around and all but one of the rooms were free. Phil tucked himself inside and shut the door, quickly unbuttoning his jeans to relieve some pressure. A cushy chair sat in the corner and he sat down just long enough to see the sign, “For the comfort of breastfeeding mothers.” OK, nevermind, standing will do just fine. Propping his phone on the sink, he dug in his pocket and was elated to find his earbuds still where he’d left them after his flight. His hands shook as he plugged them in and pushed play, heart beating with the thrill of this naughty thing he was about to do. 

The black screen seems to tip up as Dan’s hand rights the phone. The screen fills with his reclined body, sitting on the floor against the bed. HIs hand lazily strokes his cock, and Phil pulls his own from the confines of his pants. Dan’s breathing is intense through ear buds, Phil’s name softly rumbling through. Phil spits on his hand and strokes a few times, then picks up the pace, he has no time to waste. He leaning on the sink, holding himself with one hand, twisting his hand on the upstroke, chasing his orgasm. The fear of being caught is slightly exhilarating but mostly terrifying and it keeps sweet relief just out of reach. Dan is grunting and moaning, looking right at Phil through the camera, that evil little mouth still turned up at the corner. Phil bites his lip and watches, amazed, as Dan reaches between his spread legs and pushes a finger inside himself. His hips buck and he chants Phil’s name. That’s all he needs. he strokes faster and cums, careful to catch every drop in his hand. He catches his breath, watching Dan’s eyes squeeze shut as he finds his own orgasm. Phil will never tire of hearing his name shouted in that particular tone. 

A text comes through, it’s Phil’s mum and he sees his cheeks go wine red in the mirror.  _ Where are you child? _

_ Toilet, be right there. _

After washing up, Phil exits, looking around at the smattering of shoppers, all lost in their phones, oblivious to the fun he just had. He takes a selfie in front of the bathroom and sends it to Dan. 

_ Can you tell what I just did? _

_ You didn’t?!!? _

_ I did.  _

_ You owe me a video, mate. _

_ Hehe. we’ll see.  _

“You look flush, dear, you feeling ok?” Phil’s mum presses her hand to his forehead, “You’re all clammy, love.” 

Phil just keeps his eyes to ground as they head to dinner.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hey on Tumblr @allthephils


End file.
